


Vivid Memory

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack remembers.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Vivid Memory

His body remembers. The taste of her plush lips, her intoxicating scent, her surprised squeak; all comes rushing back to him. He growls at the clash of memory and reality.

A fireball of arousal strikes his core. His hips buck.

One hand cradles the back of her head, the other caresses her spine. His tongue curls around hers.

He’s quickly losing control. His hands tighten their grip.

Only the whispered moan of his name against his skin keeps him afloat, his lifeline in the otherwise turbulent ocean of sensations.

And suddenly, he can’t remember why he wasted all these years.


End file.
